Mickey Mouse (film)/Trailer transcripts
These are the transcripts for Mickey Mouse trailers. Teaser Trailer "They took a girl named Anna on a journey to save her sister, and heal a frozen heart... ..helped 6 heroes band together and save the world... ...helped a sly fox and a police-rabbit set aside their differences... ...took two island adventurers on the ride of their lives... ...and took a boy named Jack into a big world of giants. Now, the creators of... Frozen Big Hero 6 Zootopia Moana and Gigantic ...are back, with the mouse that started it all." MICKEY: "Hiya Folks!" Mickey Mouse In 3D Thanksgiving 2023 Theatrical Trailer 1 (Meeting at Daisy's Diner, sitting next to each other at the counter) MINNIE: "So tell me, where are you from?" MICKEY: "Umm... Marceline, Missouri. You?" MINNIE: "Well, I've lived here my entire life, and so has my best friend Daisy. Isn't that right Daisy?" (Daisy looks behind her with freshly-cleaned dishes she gets ready to use to serve up some fresh pancakes in her hand and replies.) DAISY: "That's right, she and have been best friends since childhood. We went to preschool together, we went to school together, we've both respectively fallen in love with some dreamy boys as adolescents..." (She soon slips on a catsup packet, causing her to fall backwards, and in turn, lose her grip on the dishes that later fall and break.) DAISY: "Huh? WHOAAAAAAHHH!!! I'll clean that up. Ouch, that hurt!" (Mickey decides to introduce himself after seeing the accident.) MICKEY: "By the way, I'm Mickey Mouse." MINNIE: "I'm Minnie, it's wonderful to meet you." (Both shake hands.) (Background song: Sing Sing Sing by Benny Goodman) From the creators of... Frozen Big Hero 6 Zootopia Moana and Gigantic GOOFY: "Gawrsh!" Disney Presents MICKEY: "Let's go." The Mouse that Started it All... DONALD: "What?!?! You've got to be kidding!!!" In His First Feature Film (Donald takes his hand, and greets Mickey) DONALD: "Donald Duck." MICKEY: "Pleased to meet you. Mickey Mouse is my name." Mickey Mouse MICKEY: "Hiya Folks!" In 3D November 17. Theatrical Trailer 2 "From the creators of Frozen... ...Big Hero 6... ...Zootopia... ...Moana... ...and Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2... ...comes the mouse that started it all, in his first feature film." MICKEY: "Hiya Folks! It's me, Mickey Mouse. Yes, I know, you may have recognized that by now, especially if you've seen me everywhere you've gone. But, I bet you didn't know how my life actually came to be. It's too long for me to tell ya in this 2 minute trailer." DONALD: "So, if you want to see how he met his pals, including me - the star of the show..." GOOFY: "...as well as me, and of course his best buddy Minnie..." MICKEY: "Come see my swell new movie!." (Background music: Anything Goes - Tony Bennett feat. Lady Gaga) MICKEY (Looking at Pluto as he whimpers.) Awww, poor little fella. What you need is some attention. Theatrical Trailer 3 TV Spot 1 Narrator: It's been the #1 movie in America for 3 weeks straight Disney's Mickey Mouse, Now Playing. Rated PG. TV Spot 2 Multi-languages Japanese Theatrical Trailer 1 MUFASA: "すべてライトタッチ" (Everything the light touches) ELSA: "準備はできたか？" (Are you ready?) ディズニーの魔法の86年 (86 years of Disney magic) 満足して (Happy) Timon: "Hakunaマタタ" (Hakuna Matata) Olaf: "私はオラフです。" (I'm Olaf) Woody: "イー-HA！" (Yee-ha!) Buzz Lightyear: "無限の彼方へ！" (To infinity and beyond!) 恐怖 (Scare) Doc: "彼は私たちのベッドで眠っているモンスターがありますと述べました。" (He said there's a monster asleep in our bed.) Hiro Hamada: "ベイマックス!" (Baymax!) Nemo: "パパ！ 私を助けて！" (Daddy! Help me!) 怒っています (Angry) Hiro Hamada: "ベイマックス, 破壊されました！" (Baymax, destroyed!) Anna: "あなたはのように恐れて何か?" (What are you so afraid of?!) Frollo: "考えて、少年！あなたのお母さんを考えます！" (Think, boy! Think of your mother!) Buzz Lightyear: "あなたは私をからかっている、yaはないのですか？" (You're mocking me, aren't ya?) 嫌悪 (Disgust) Grumpy: "嫌。" (Disgusting.) 悲しげな (Sad) Sadness: "ライリーの私のない方が良いです！" (Riley's better off without me!) Quasimodo: "すべての私の人生は、あなたは世界が暗い、残酷な場所である私に言いました！" (All my life you told me the world is a dark, cruel place!) Woody: "限り、パートナー。" (So long, partner.) Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts